


Kinktober 2020: Kitten Play, Vibrators, Praise Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Vibrators, amanda is a pretty kitty, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda's being a bit of a brat.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Kitten Play, Vibrators, Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Rita strokes Amanda's hair and bare back and hums in appreciation when Amanda turns her head and rubs her cheek against Rita's thigh. "You're so beautiful when you're relaxed," she says and smiles when Amanda makes a quiet sound of contentment and bites lightly at her thigh. "And I love how you shiver when I compliment you."

Amanda gives Rita a lovingly annoyed look, then bites harder on her leg. 

"Careful, kitten," Rita replies with a grin. "You know if you play too hard, you have to be reprimanded." Rita watches the decision flash through Amanda's eyes and can't help her laugh when Amanda drags her mouth down to Rita's knee, meets her gaze, and very deliberately bites _hard_ just above her kneecap. "Bad kitty," she says, grabbing a handful of Amanda's hair and pulling. "Lie on your back and stay put."

Rita scoots to the edge of the bed and opens the top drawer of her nightstand. She considers the toys that are there. Amanda touches her back, then scratches her nails hard across RIta's lower back. Rita doesn't look over her shoulder or try to scold Amanda. Instead, she picks up a thick vibrator and closes the drawer. 

Amanda's on her back as requested, and her eyes light up when she sees the toy in Rita's hand. She mewls and rubs her hands down her chest, lifting her hips when Rita shifts to sit beside her. 

"You might be too excited for this," Rita says, turning the vibrator over in her hands. "Maybe I should give you something else."

Amanda gives her a wide-eyes innocent look and wriggles in place, radiating sweetness and charm. Rita laughs and skims her palm over Amanda's thigh and up her stomach. When she touches her fingertips to Amanda's lips, Amanda kisses them gently, then nuzzles against them. 

"Trying to get back in my good graces, I see," Rita says. Amanda smiles at her and opens her legs. Rita rolls her eyes. "I shouldn't reward you for being a brat, but you are a very cute brat."

Amanda mewls again, licking her bottom lip. She slides her hands between her legs and presses her folds open. She strokes her clit a few times, then stops and gives Rita a patient look. 

Rita touches her fingers to Amanda's cunt, then rubs her knuckles up and down her slit a few times, humming in approval as Amanda gets wetter at her touch. "Do you want lube?"

Amanda shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. 

"You want to play a little rough, kitten?" Rita asks. She leans over when Amanda nods and bites her nipples. Amanda shivers and gasps, throwing her arms over her head to give Rita full access. Rita sucks hard just under Amanda's left breast, not lifting her mouth until she can feel the heat of the mark she's left. She scrapes her teeth over Amanda's ribs, then trails her mouth back up to kiss her hard. She tongue fucks Amanda's mouth and groans in appreciation when Amanda tilts up her chin and lets her have total control of the kiss. 

"Such a good kitty," Rita says in Amanda's ear. "Even when you're a brat, you're such a good kitty."

Amanda shivers at the praise, then undulates when Rita presses the vibrator against her slit. "Do you want it?" Rita asks, sliding the vibrator up and down, getting it slicked up with Amanda's juices. "Do you want me to fuck you with this big toy you like so much?"

Amanda makes an approving sound and drops one hand down to curl lightly over Rita's wrist. She's not trying to take control, merely holding on. Rita kisses the side of Amanda's neck, then licks into her mouth again, shifting her grip on the toy to turn it on as she keeps rubbing it over Amanda's slit.

"Oh!" Amanda yelps when the toy starts to vibrate. Her hips come off the bed as she presses upward to get more friction. "Oh. Oh. Oh." 

"So greedy," Rita says, slipping the toy down so just the tip presses into Amanda's cunt. She pulls it back almost instantly, going back to the teasing slide of it on Amanda's outer lips. "I always knew you'd be greedy. I love it. Love to give you everything you want."

Amanda moans and lets go of Rita's wrist, pressing her palm flat against her arm instead. "I--"

"Shhh," Rita shushes, kissing Amanda again. "I'll take care of you, kitten. I always take care of you."

Amanda arches so sharply her whole back comes off the bed. Her nipples are hard and pink, and Rita sucks them pinker. She kisses Amanda's sternum and chin and turns up the vibrator to the next setting. 

Amanda moans loudly and rocks her hips side to side, clearly trying to get the vibrator on her clit. Rita makes sure she doesn't get what she wants, tilting the vibrator so it stays on her slit but doesn't touch where Amanda wants it most. Amanda groans and grabs the headboard, giving Rita an annoyed look. 

"I can't just let you get away with being a brat," Rita says, ticking the vibrator up another level. Amanda shakes from head to toe and mewls angrily at Rita. "Show me how much you want it."

Amanda's hand drops from Rita's arm and slides between her legs. She strokes lightly at Rita's pubic hair for a moment before sliding her thumb down, and then up, finding Rita's clit with perfect accuracy. 

Rita rocks against Amanda's hand and smiles at her. "That feels perfect, kitten." She nudges the vibrator between Amanda's folds giving her more sensation but still staying off her clit. "That's good," Rita says when Amanda rubs in slow, dragging circles, making shocks of pleasure go off all over Rita's body. "You're so good with your hands. I love when you touch me." Rita gasps when Amanda slips two fingers past her folds and nudges into her cunt. "That's it," Rita says, dipping down to bite Amanda's lower lip. She shifts the vibrator again, placing the tip just under Amanda's clit. 

Amanda whines in the back of her throat and pushes her fingers into Rita in a single, smooth thrust. She fucks Rita slowly, shivering with want but clearly trying to stay still. 

"Look how good you are, kitten," Rita murmurs. She barely nudges Amanda's clit then pulls the toy away. "So good for me. So pretty and sweet."

Amanda writhes and fucks Rita faster, her thumb on Rita's clit digging in deliciously for a moment as she loses a bit of control. 

"That's it," Rita says, her breath starting to shudder. "Come on, kitten. Fuck me good, and I'll give you what you want."

Amanda throws back her head and slips a third finger into Rita, twisting her hand back and forth as she fucks her fingers in and out. Rita gasps and presses her hips forward and back, meeting Amanda thrust for thrust. She pulls the vibrator off Amanda's cunt, then angles it so she can slide it into Amanda. 

"AH!" Amanda shouts, legs falling wider open as she lifts her hips to take more of the toy. "Oh! Ah! Oh!"

"Get me off, and I'll suck your clit while I fuck you," Rita says. "You know you want my mouth on you more than this toy."

Amanda meets Rita's eyes and pushes out a breath. Her hand moves faster and harder, fucking Rita deep, her thumb slipping on and off Rita's clit as she does so. She grabs a breast in her other hand and holds it up to Rita in silent offering. 

Rita pulls the vibrator most of the way out and leans down, sucking hard on Amanda's nipple and licking her areola as she pushes the vibrator back in as fast as she can. Amanda shouts and jerks hard, but her hand never stops moving.

Rita gets her mouth next to Amanda's ear, panting hard as Amanda works her up to the knife's edge of her orgasm. "Come on, kitten. You're so close to getting me off. Keep going. You're so good at this. Keep going. Keep going. Keep--" Rita grits her teeth and moans as she comes, legs closing around Amanda's hand as she ruts desperately and just barely holds onto the vibrator. She feels Amanda's hand drop to cover hers on the vibrator and lets it go. 

"Fuck yourself," Rita gasps, and groans when Amanda immediately pushes the vibrator deeper. Rita rocks on Amanda's hand as the aftershocks of her orgasm play through her. She hears the wet slide of the vibrator, the slight buzz it makes. She feels Amanda's fingers slowly slip out of her and sees the sweat building at Amanda's temples. 

It takes Rita another minute to fully come back to herself, to shift and slide down the bed so she can push open Amanda's lips and lick and suck hard on her clit until Amanda squeals and moans and bucks hard against her face and comes. 

Afterwards, when Rita's put the toy in the bathroom to be cleaned and laid back on the bed, Amanda curls tight against her and kisses her shoulder. "Thanks," Amanda says quietly. 

Rita strokes her hair and presses a kiss to Amanda's forehead. "I assure you, it was my pleasure." She cuts Amanda a look when Amanda pinches her side, but then Amanda lifts up and kisses her soft and adoring, and Rita decides she'll forgive her for being a brat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> Look, I started this years Kink-whatever thinking, "I mean, sure, why not some kitten play" and am now here to tell you Amanda is 400% a kitten, and I am not taking notes.


End file.
